Armada Part I
by TheKnightEternal
Summary: Word from High Command is that the Imperial Navy have engaged with a colossal armada sent forth by the Republic. After years of inactivity, the counter to the Imperial incursion into the system has happened suddenly, leaving little time for High Command to adjust and redeploy accordingly.
The 72nd Battalion headed north, carving a path alongside the empty riverbeds that covered the planet like so many cracks on dry skin. It was an arduous task, the heavier vehicles often getting caught in the loose soil while sand clogged their engines. Teams of men worked relentlessly to dig them out while mechanics fitted them with what filters they had. The cramped confines of their chimeras were stacked with rations, munitions, tanks of water, high powered explosives and digging equipment. Above the throb of engines and the shouted commands of the officers, boots pounded against the sun baked earth as hundreds of men marched alongside the convoy. They were from Kirsk, an ice world that formed part of a string of newly reclaimed imperial planets on the rim of the Segmentum Obscura.

Lieutenant colonel Isaac Gustav watched from the open hatch of his command chimera as the convoy snaked its way past him. His men were tired and their spirits had begun to wane as the heat took its toll on them, but they were making good time. The 72nd Battalion was one of many that had departed from the safety of the walls of Carderis a little over a week ago. They had been entrusted with the fortification and defence of one of the countless mining districts that formed the province's northern perimeter. Word from High Command was that the Imperial Navy had engaged with a colossal armada sent forth by the Republic. After years of inactivity, the counter to the Imperial incursion into the system had happened suddenly, leaving little time for High Command to adjust and redeploy accordingly. Rumour had it that the Imperial Navy was suffering heavy casualties and was preparing to exit the sector, leaving the ground forces to fend for themselves. Isaac Gustav placed little trust in such rumours.

It took them another full day before the city of Falith came into sight. The men gave a hearty cheer as they crested a small mud bank and the last of the chimeras was retrieved from the thick sand before idling onto the wide road that led into the city. In Isaac's opinion, "city" was too generous a term for Falith. It's high walls and thick gates, designed to keep the recurrent sand storms at bay, gave him the impression of one of the old fortresses he had seen during his studies. What lay beyond the walls further imbedded the idea of Falith as a medieval fortress in his mind. The city was made up of row upon row of small hab units which had crept up to the base of the city walls. The hab units were divided by a number of intersecting roads which criss-crossed throughout the city and culminated at the base of the bulwarks of an immense refinery. The refinery reminded Isaac of the base of one of the countless hive cities he had seen during his campaigns. It was as wide as it was tall and took up a large portion of the city. As it towered over the walls that offered the rest of the city protection from the sandstorms, thick fortifications had been set up around it's perimeter in order to protect the delicate machinery that operated within.

The 72nd Battalion joined elements of the 55th and 16th infantry divisions, as well as various armoured regiments that had been consigned to the city. A unit of guardsmen greeted them warily as the convoy made its way past the city's gates, their eyes dull and glazed over. Isaac knew what plagued their minds. Many of the city's occupants had been violently opposed to the so-called "occupation" and the imperial guardsmen had been obliged to use force to ensure compliance. Hundreds, if not thousands, of the population had been gunned down in the violence that followed. Subsequent to that, any xeno elements that occupied the city had been purged in a swift campaign led by a particularly zealous commissar. Men that had yet to see battle became battle hardened veterans overnight, their grim demeanour and tired faces matched only by the steely glint in their eyes.

"Quite a mismatched lot we've got here" remarked Colonel Andrev as he looked over the assembled men that had crammed into the small room. Officers from the various battalions and regiments had been summoned for briefing moments after 72nd had entered the city. Colonel Andrev had set up the command's headquarters inside the massive refinery, using the various floors for communications centres, strategy rooms and the storage of munitions. Isaac had joined his fellow officers and exchanged pleasantries with them while they waited. Despite all he had heard of the man, he had been particularly drawn to Commissar Thalos, who had greeted him with a warm grin and a sturdy handshake. It was the commissar that had led the imperial forces against the cities populace and purged the xeno inhabitants. Isaac had no qualms about the xenos, he considered their existence to be distasteful at best. However, from what he had heard, the commissar had been ruthless in his pursuance of all those who had resisted the Imperium's authority, holding families hostage and putting innocents to the sword to root out the insurgents.

"All the usual suspects I see" said the Colonel as he sat down behind his desk. "Vorovyns, Harakoni, Tallarnians…and?" Andrev glanced at Isaac who stepped forwards, saluting smartly "The 72nd Battalion of the Kirsk Guard, Sir,"Andrev nodded solemnly, "Yes, of course. You may be at ease, Lieutenant Colonel." Isaac saluted again before stepping back in line with his fellow officers. He heard a snigger and whispered mutterings as someone from the ranks behind mocked his formality. He resisted the urge to turn and face the mocking voice, his hand gripping the handle of his bolt pistol as colour filled his cheeks. "Steady on" a voice to his left said. He turned and saw the commissar smile and wink before returning his gaze to the Colonel. "We've been tasked with the defence of this city." The Colonel stated bluntly. "From what? I do not know at this point. But High Command has deemed it appropriate that we invest a considerable amount of man power and energy into this task and so it will be done." The officers nodded obediently. If High Command wished it to be done, it would be done with no questions asked. The Colonel examined the faces of the officers in the room, his eyes meeting Isaac's for a brief second before passing to those of the next officer. "I expect you will all have heard the rumours circulating, the source of which is still unknown." He rapped his knuckles against the Spartan desk before continuing "I assure you, the Imperial Navy stands resolute in the face of opposition and will not leave us stranded on this backwater planet. As it stands, there has been no contact made with the enemy fleet in our quadrant of the sector." The Colonel leant back in his thickly padded chair, running a hand over his grizzled features "Your tasks have been assigned and I expect daily status reports. You are dismissed."

The 72nd had been billeted on the outskirts of the city. A large gazebo was set up for operations control and, to Isaac's dismay, his men were lodged opposite the market district. This meant booze and women. "Major Rutherford" Isaac called as he entered the barracks of Battalion HQ. The Major poked his head out from behind a comms set before standing up smartly and forming the Aquila with his hands. Isaac returned the gesture and nodded to the team working the comms set. "We have been ordered to secure this district against an impending assault." He stated as he walked between the bunks. The Major, who had been with Isaac since he was first given command, dropped the pretence of formality and smiled. "Against what, Isaac?" The Lieutenant Colonel was a stickler for rules and procedure but allowed for Rutherford's familiarity, he'd earned it. He let out a sigh before removing his cap and wiping the sweat from his brow with his handkerchief "I think, and this is between you and me, we've been kept in the dark about what's going on up there" He gestured above before placing his handkerchief back in his coat's pocket. The Major nodded, the smile quickly leaving his stubbled features as he glanced at the comms crew, who were pretending not to have heard. "Dark times ahead, sir." Isaac nodded before placing the cap of an imperial officer back on his head "Dark times indeed."

That evening the night sky lit up as the forces of the Imperium made contact with the Republic's Armada. They contested the stars, vying for supremacy over the heavens above planet XV32. 

END PART I


End file.
